


Belles, Books and Bedtime Stories

by Kisaheart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Games, M/M, Neverland Husbands, library mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisaheart/pseuds/Kisaheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle is less than thrilled when Peter and Felix walk into the library.  The absolute last thing she wants to do is babysit two teenage boys that enjoy playing games a little too much.  Felix might have been okay on his own but Peter was an entirely different story.  He knew all the wrong buttons to push and he would push them with a smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belles, Books and Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after season three's winter finale. Kind of an AU. Peter has gotten Felix back and the two are now living in Storybrooke.

     Belle glanced up over her book when she heard the door to the library swing open. She then slammed the book down onto the desk and narrowed her eyes at the intruders.  
     "Oh, no," she began firmly, rising to her feet. "You're not allowed to be in here. Get out."  
     Peter looked over at the woman with mock hurt in his eyes.  
     "Now, is that any way to speak to your future father-in-law?" He asked, a wicked smirk rising to his lips. The tall blonde to his left gently pushed the door shut behind them.  
     Belle's eyes narrowed even further as Peter strolled casually up the middle of the aisle, making directly for the front desk. Felix followed closely behind him like he always did.  
     "For your information, we're here to look for a book," Peter said smoothly, leaning his hands on the desk and smiling innocently at the woman.  
     Belle eyed his posture with suspicion and glanced up at Felix briefly.  
     "What book?" She asked warily.  
     "We don't know," Peter chimed with a shrug, pushing off the desk. "We're used to bedtime stories though and we need a new one. I figured this would be the best place to look."  
     Belle was silent for a few moments as she studied the two teenagers in front of her. She finally let out a reluctant sigh.  
     "Oh, alright. You can stay but only for a few minutes. And don't destroy anything!" She warned sternly, pointing a finger straight at Peter.  
     Peter held a couple of fingers up to his head before flicking his wrist in a mock salute.  
     "Will do," he said with a smile that told Belle he absolutely wouldn't do.  
     He grabbed onto Felix's hand and tugged the taller boy over to the stairs that would lead to the second level of the library. Belle watched them with narrowed eyes until they had disappeared upstairs.  
     "Teenagers," she muttered under her breath with a shake of her head. She sat back down in her seat and picked the book up again.  
     The library was perfectly silent for the first twenty minutes after Peter and Felix had arrived. Belle would hear footsteps, shuffling papers and quiet murmurs upstairs every now and then but she tried not to think too much about what the teenagers could possibly be doing. They weren't causing a ruckus and that was the main thing.   
     Not that they would disturb anyone, Belle thought bitterly, gazing out over the empty room.  
     Suddenly, a loud bang echoed through the building causing Belle to startle a bit. She looked over at the stairs with wide eyes that quickly narrowed as she ground her teeth together.  
     "I knew this was a bad idea," she growled, slamming her book back down and storming up to the second floor.  
     "What's going on up here?" She demanded when she made it to the top.  
     She surveyed the room, not immediately seeing anything out of the ordinary. That was when her eyes locked onto Felix at the very back crouched down beside a round table that was lying on its side. She didn't see any sign of Peter. Felix glanced over at the woman with a raised eyebrow as she approached.  
     "What happened here?" Belle asked in shock, stopping a couple of feet away from the boy.  
     "The table fell over," he said simply, lifting the solid wooden object and tipping it back over into its rightful position.  
     Belle's eyes narrowed in both confusion and suspicion as she locked gazes with the taller boy.  
     "Tables don't just fall over. How did it happen?" She asked.  
     "I was leaning on it," a voice suddenly spoke by her ear.  
     Belle jumped a little in surprise and whipped around to see Peter standing there with an innocent smile on his face and his hands clasped behind his back.  
     "Sorry about that," he said with a slight shrug.  
     Belle narrowed her eyes at the brunette.  
     "Where were you just now?" She asked, her voice laden with mistrust.  
     Peter wrinkled his brows in confusion, tilting his head to the side.  
     "What do you mean? I've been here the whole time."  
     Belle continued to study the boy for a moment before looking back over at Felix who was just standing by the table now with a tiny smirk on his face. She turned back to Peter.  
     "I don't like you boys being up here by yourselves," she stated. "Go downstairs so I can keep an eye on you."  
     Peter smiled and shrugged.  
     "As you wish. Come, Felix," he called before bounding over to the staircase. Felix trailed after in his usual stoic manner, casting a brief glance down at Belle as he passed by her. Belle raised an eyebrow as she watched the boys disappear below the floor. She glanced over at the table one last time before following after the two.  
     When Belle got downstairs, she saw Peter and Felix standing in front of a bookshelf to her right. Peter was flipping through a book in his hand while Felix was skimming over the spines on the shelf. They were standing so close to each other they were almost touching.  
     Belle shot the boys a suspicious glance as she made her way back over to her desk. That was when she suddenly noticed her book was missing. She wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion and looked about the floor around her desk. Perhaps she had accidentally knocked it off when she stood to go upstairs?  
     She didn't see it though and when she looked back up at the boys again, she caught Peter's bright blue eyes watching her. He quickly turned back around but not before she saw his lips quirk upwards.   
     Belle's eyes narrowed in anger as she stormed over to the boys. Her hands were clenched into fists when she stopped beside Peter.  
     "Give me my book back this instant," she ordered through gritted teeth.  
     Peter looked over at her with a furrowed brow.  
     "I don't know what you're talking about," he replied innocently, one hand in the middle of turning a page in the book he was holding.  
     Belle glanced down at the object but she could tell from the font printed in it that it wasn't hers.  
     "I'm not playing this game. Tell me where it is right now," she demanded again, her eyes locking with his once more.  
     "Have you tried checking the shelf?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.  
     Belle glared at him for a few more moments before whipping back around and storming over to the other side of the room.  Peter shot a delighted grin up at Felix once her back was turned. This was going better than he expected.  
     "It's not there," Belle called out after a few minutes, walking back towards the boys with still narrowed eyes.  
     Peter grinned devilishly at her, the book still in hand.  
     "Have you tried checking ALL the shelves?" He purred.  
     Belle suddenly stopped short, her eyes widening in shock as she glanced around the spacious room at the vast number of bookshelves. If Peter hid her book on one of the shelves, there was no telling where it was. She shook her head to clear it and then snarled at the boy.  
     "I told you I'm not playing this game. You tell me where my book is this instant or I'm calling Rumple!" She threatened.  
     Peter busted out laughing at that. Even Felix's smirk widened with amusement.  
     "Oh, that's a good one," Peter chuckled breathlessly after a minute, wiping a pretend tear from his eye. "Do you actually think Rumple would be able to do anything to me?"  
     Belle glared at the teenager defiantly for a few more moments before glancing away uncertainly.  
     Peter chuckled again, snapping the book in his hands shut and passing it to Felix. The taller boy took it from him and stuck it back on the shelf in its proper place.  
     "Since you're so insistent upon it, why don't we play a game to get your book back?" Peter asked with a wicked grin, slowly stepping closer towards the woman.  
     A hint of fear passed through Belle's eyes only momentarily before being replaced with suspicion.  
     "What kind of game?" She asked in a low voice.  
     "Oh, just the simple hot or cold game," Peter responded, his lips forming an innocent smile. "You merely walk about the room and I tell you if you're getting closer or farther away from your book."  
     Belle studied the teenager standing in front of her with narrowed eyes before finally heaving a sigh.  
     "Alright, fine," she agreed reluctantly. It wasn't like she had much of a choice in the matter.  
     Peter grinned and clapped his hands together.  
     "Fantastic! I'll start you off! You're slightly lukewarm."  
     Belle glared at him a few more moments before turning and heading off in a random direction.  
  
\---  
  
     "Warmer! Warmer! No, you're cold again."  
     Belle groaned loudly in frustration, tilting her head back to look up at the ceiling.  
     "This is ridiculous! We've been at this for an hour! Just tell me where my book is!" She shouted from a dark corner of the main room.  
     There was a long pause.  
     "Warmer!" Peter suddenly called out.  
     Belle tilted her head back down, cocking an eyebrow quizzically. She hadn't even moved.  
     "Colder!" Peter hollered again after another moment.  
     Belle's eyes suddenly narrowed in anger as her hands clenched into fists. He wasn't even paying attention! He was sending her on a wild goose chase just so he could watch her run around like a chicken with its head cut off! Oh, that was the last straw!  
     Belle stomped out from behind the rows of bookshelves she had gotten herself lost in to the sound of Peter shouting a few more "warmers" and "colders." When she made it back out to the open space of the main room, she suddenly stopped short and let out a horrified gasp, her eyes widening in shock.  
     Felix was seated on a wooden chair at one of the tables lining the aisle in front of the desk. Peter was seated on Felix's lap, his legs straddling the blonde's waist and his arms wrapped around his neck. Felix's hands were on Peter's hips, his fingers sliding up under Peter's shirt. Their lips were pressed together in a heated kiss, mouths parted to breath each other in. Peter broke the contact momentarily to call out another, "Warmer!" before Felix's hand came up to grip onto the smaller boy's chin and yank his head forward into another deep kiss.  
     "NO!" Belle suddenly shrieked from the other side of the room, quickly rushing over to the two boys. "You are NOT doing this in my library!"  
     She gripped onto Peter's arm and yanked him off of Felix, the brunette boy stumbling back a bit before regaining his balance.  
     "If you want to do that, you go somewhere else! Not in my library where anyone could walk in on you," Belle continued to scold, keeping her grip on Peter's arm firm as if the boy might be magnetically drawn back to Felix if she let go. "I'm not even sure you two are old enough to be doing things like that!"  
     Peter chuckled a bit, cocking an eyebrow at Belle in disbelief.  
     "Oh, I don't think you have to worry about our ages. It would be more accurate to question if we're too old for this. Besides, the risk of getting caught is what makes it so exciting." Peter grinned devilishly at her.  
     Belle felt her cheeks actually tinge a little at the implications.   
     "Felix and I were growing bored with all this sitting around anyway," Peter continued with a frown. "I trust you've found your book finally."  
     "No, I didn't," Belle fumed, meeting the boy's gaze with a vicious one of her own. "Now, you tell me where it is this instant!"  
     "Alright, alright," Peter sighed in exasperation, holding his hands up in front of his chest. He figured he had given the woman enough entertainment for one day. "I was getting bored with this game anyway. Felix and I have much better things to do." He smirked wickedly.  
     Belle glanced down at Felix as Peter casually strolled over to the other side of the room. The blonde's gaze stayed locked Peter's body, a tiny smirk on his lips. Belle shook her head slightly and rolled her eyes. She had always thought that Felix would have been a rather nice, functioning, member of society if it hadn't been for his unhealthy and obsessive relationship with Peter. Then again, Belle knew Felix could be just as bad as his love.  
     Peter meandered through the bookshelves, coming to a stop in front of one with his head tilted and hand on his chin, eyebrows furrowed in thought. After a few moments, he casually walked around to another shelf and struck the same pose. Belle rolled her eyes again.  
     Don't tell me he's forgotten where he put it, she thought in annoyance.  
     Peter suddenly reached out a hand and tugged a book off the shelf in front of his nose. He turned the thing over in his hands a bit before smirking and making his way back over to Belle. He stopped in front of her and displayed the book, his expression haughty.  
     "You lose," he chimed pleasantly.  
     Belle glared at him and swiped the book from his outstretched hand. She could tell instantly that it was hers, although she was a little surprised to find a bookmark put in place exactly where she had left off earlier. Peter must have done that before he hid the book. That seemed rather uncharacteristically thoughtful of him.  
     Belle looked back up at the grinning boy in front of her.  
     "Thank you," she stated without gratitude. "Now leave."  
     Peter's expression dropped.  
     "We don't have our bedtime story yet," he complained, his eyebrows lowering in annoyance.  
     "That's just too bad. You should have thought about that before giving me so much trouble today," Belle snapped.  
     "Trouble?" Peter practically laughed, his eyebrows shooting up on his forehead. "We were having fun. If it weren't for Felix and I, you would just be sitting over there reading the whole day."  
     "And maybe that's fun to me," Belle shot back, clutching the book to her chest.  
     "Oh, come on," Peter scoffed, rolling his eyes. "You can't tell me that doesn't get horribly boring once in a while."  
     Belle glared at the boy for a few moments before glancing over at the desk.   
     She wouldn't admit it to someone like Peter but it did get a little lonely being in that big, empty, library all the time. Hardly anyone ever came in. Rumple made a point of dropping by almost every day to see her but that wasn't the same thing. She missed having people around and, as infuriating as the two teenage boys had been, they had managed to keep the loneliness at bay.  
     Belle turned her gaze back onto Peter and felt her resolve soften a bit. Perhaps this person wasn't as horrible as everyone made him out to be. At least, not anymore. Not since getting his love back.  
     She looked over at Felix then, noticing the way his eyes were glued to Peter's form. His gaze was almost soft as he stared at the brunette.  
     The woman glanced back down at the book in her hands and the blue bookmark visible between the pages. She sighed a little in resignation and looked back up at Peter.  
     "There's a bookshelf over on the south wall that has a lot of fairy tale books in it that would be perfect for bedtime stories. Maybe you two can find something over there."  
     Peter quirked an eyebrow in a bit of surprise. He hadn't expected her to help them out so easily. He at least wanted to be able to threaten her first.  
     "Alright," he said a bit uncertainly after a moment before motioning to Felix and heading off in the direction Belle had mentioned. Felix got to his feet and followed obediently after him.  
  
\---  
  
     It was a half hour later when Belle sensed someone standing in front of the desk. She glanced up over her book with narrowed eyes, expecting to see Peter standing there grinning down at her. Her gaze softened though when she saw that it was only Felix hesitantly sliding a book across the desk.  
     "Did you find something interesting?" Belle asked with a smile, picking the book up and skimming the cover. Her face immediately dropped when she read the title.  
     'Peter Pan.'  
     Belle glanced up at Felix with a raised eyebrow. She wasn't sure whether to be more amused or concerned by the blonde's obsession. Wasn't there anything else he liked besides Peter?  
     Belle remembered how volatile Peter had been without Felix those few days the blonde was gone and how Rumple described Felix completely losing it when Peter was in danger on Neverland. The two boys seemed so harmless now. ... Well, relatively harmless.  
     She quirked her lips a little, deciding to take the lighter approach to the situation. Belle supposed that as long as they weren't hurting anyone, their relationship was probably okay. Even if it was a tad unhealthy.  
     "'Peter Pan,' huh?" Belle asked with amusement, glancing up at Felix again. She noticed the way he averted his gaze, a slight tinge coming to his cheeks. She smiled wider. "I'm warning you now, the Peter Pan in this story is a lot different than the one you're attached to."  
     Just then, Peter came marching up to the front desk without a book and looking slightly annoyed.  
     "All those books suck," he stated to Felix, wrinkling his nose with disgust.  
     "Peter, language," Belle scolded, glaring up at the boy. She took the stamp on her desk and pressed it firmly onto the "Return by" card in the back of the book.  
     Peter narrowed his eyes at her as she held the book out to Felix. Peter quickly snatched the object from her hand before Felix could even reach for it.  
     "What did you get anyway?" Peter asked, skimming the cover.  
     His eyes widened for a moment in surprise as he read the title. He looked up at Felix, their eyes locking together for several moments. A sly grin suddenly spread across Peter's face but his eyes were filled with a soft affection. He reached out a hand and tugged gently on Felix's sleeve a bit.  
     "No wonder I couldn't find anything decent. You already had the only good book in the whole building," Peter purred, inching a little closer to the taller boy. Felix gave him a tiny smile and tilted his head down ever so slightly as their gazes stayed connected.  
     Belle glanced from one boy to the other, her eyebrows raised. She realized then that Felix wasn't the only one completely obsessed with Peter Pan. She sighed and shook her head a little, smiling with amusement. Maybe they really were perfect for each other.  
     "Alright, you two have your book. Now, if you would be so kind as to leave me in peace," Belle chided with amusement, flicking her hand a bit to motion them off.  
     The boys' eyes remained locked for a moment longer before Peter finally turned his head away to raise an eyebrow at the woman.  
     "Yes, I suppose we've given you enough fun for one day," he remarked. "Don't worry. We'll be back again when we need a new story."  
     Peter flashed Belle a mockingly pleasant smile before casually lacing his fingers with Felix's and tugging the boy towards the front door. Not that he needed to. Belle was certain Felix would willingly follow Peter absolutely anywhere.  
     Belle stared after the boys until the library door had shut behind them. She smiled a little to herself and looked down at her own book. She knew it was silly of her but she actually hoped the teenagers would be needing a new story very soon. The library had just seemed so much more lively with them in it.  
     Her smile widened as she wondered briefly how Peter and Felix would react to this other Peter Pan.  
  
\---  
  
     "What is this crap?" Peter demanded as he sat in bed with the book they had borrowed earlier that day resting in his lap.   
     Felix was lying on his back beside the boy almost half asleep. His eyes had been closed as he listened to Peter read but one slid open when the brunette suddenly stopped to make the remark.  
     Peter began thumbing through the pages of the book, his expression growing more disgusted with every page he turned.  
     "They didn't get anything right!" He exclaimed, his voice filled with offense. "Why is Wendy in every chapter? She's not even remotely important! The Lost Boys in this story are much too chipper and innocent. They're not the blood thirsty savages we trained. And you're not mentioned in here at all! How can they have a story about me and not have my most loyal Lost Boy? And look at this! That horrible girl kisses me at the end! Like I would ever allow something like that with a FEMALE," Peter spat the last word as if it were dripping with dreamshade.  
     Peter suddenly threw the book against the far wall of their little room above Granny's diner. It thumped loudly before falling to the floor with the sound of ruffling pages. Felix closed his eye again, a smirk forming on his lips.  
     "We have to return that, you know," he drawled sleepily, rubbing at his eyes with one hand.  
     "Good," Peter snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. "A book filled with such lies shouldn't even exist."  
     Peter threw himself onto his back beside Felix, staring up at the ceiling with narrowed eyes.  
     "In fact," he continued with a sly smile, "we should just burn it."  
     Felix simply smirked, reaching over to grasp onto Peter's wrist. He tugged the boy over so that his head was resting on the blonde's bare chest. Peter nuzzled up against his side as Felix draped his arm over Peter's shoulders and began combing his fingers lightly through the brunette hair. Peter immediately felt himself relax and he placed a feather light kiss on Felix's bare skin.  
     "We're going back to that library tomorrow and getting a new book," Peter mumbled determinedly. "Maybe the one of that girl that loses her glass shoe and somehow finds a prince with it." He yawned suddenly. "That sounded somewhat interesting."  
     And Felix just smiled as they laid there, thinking about how inwardly thrilled Belle would be to see the two boys again. As long as they didn't knock something else over, of course.


End file.
